


En el fin, el principio

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: Breaking Dawn, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, POV Multiple, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No había felicidad ese día. Sólo había a un chico y una chica que deberían haberse amado, y que habían sido separados por la muerte.Aunque no sabía exactamente si la muerte iba a ser la suya, o si la mía estaba ya en desarrollo.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan





	En el fin, el principio

En el fin, el principio

_POV Jacob_

La señora Isabella Cullen.

A mi oído, casi sonaba como blasfemia.

Isabella Black era mucho más musical, pero sabía bien que ese nombre no estaba destinado a estar escrito.

Bella, mi Bella, estaba a punto de casarse, y yo sólo podía escaparme.

Porque estaba harto, harto de luchar. No quería rendirme, pero las circunstancias me habían obligado. Ero un amigo, un amigo se habría sido todo por ella, si esos malditos chupasangres no hubieran existido.

_[Tu fe estaba fuerte, pero te hacían falta pruebas]_

Sé qué equivoqué con ella. Siempre se fio de mis buenas intenciones, pero olvidó la regla fundamental de la existencia: en guerra y en amor, no hay reglas.

Cuando lo entendió, estaba demasiado tarde por su corazón y por el mío. No había nada que pudiera desviarme de caminar hacia de ella, nada que borrara su cara de mi mente. Yo le di todo lo que tenía de ofrecer: a mí, mi mundo, mis secretos. Y ella eligió de compartir un secreto más grande, más espantoso. Un secreto que pronto iba a llevarla a la muerte.

_POV Bella_

La señora Isabella Cullen.

Aún parecía tan raro.

Ese matrimonio se hacía cada momento más ridículo, por la organización o por lo que ocultaba.

Yo me casaba con Edward, y también me casaba con la eternidad.

Probablemente ero la única chica que de niña nunca había imaginado el día de su boda. Sin embargo, si lo hubiera hecho, al menos habría imaginado de ser feliz.

Y lo estaba. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar de pensar en Jake. Mi Jake.

Escapado, quien sabía dónde, sólo por mi inmenso egoísmo.

Jake había sido el que me había guardado viva. Y yo lo había correspondido matándolo.

Porque estaba segura, algo dentro de Jacob Black había muerto el día cuando le había dicho que sí a Edward.

_[¿Recuerdas cuando me movía en ti?_

_Y la paloma santa también se movía_

_Y cada respiro que dábamos era un Aleluya]_

Me hacía daño tener que admitirlo, pero los días pasados con Jacob eran una oleada de pura serenidad. Claro, yo estaba poco más que un náufrago durante esos días, pero él supo ser la ancla a que aferrarme para no ahogar.

Mi ir allí, a su casa, casi por error, había cambiado todo. Me había hecho más consciente, más confusa, y había hecho a él...

No, no sabía lo que era Jake en ese momento. Seguro no un chico como los otros, porque otras personas no se transforman tan fácilmente en licántropo, supongo. Aunque sea bastante común en La Push.

Y tampoco estaba feliz, por mi culpa.

Eso. Había hecho de él un infeliz.

No sé si la consciencia del hecho que Edward todavía me amaba, que iba a volver, habría cambiado algo entre nosotros. Pero ya no importaba.

Ya no habían las motos, no habían los paseos en First Beach.

Sólo invencibles arrepentimientos.

_POV Jacob_

Llegué a odiar las emociones.

Me habría gustado mirar a Bella en los ojos, y no sentir nada. Pero ni había intentado, sabiendo ya que cualquiera tentativa habría sido inútil. Habría sido como escaparse de mí mismo porque ella, que lo quisiera o no, poseía ya una parte de mí, y yo una parte de ella.

La parte menos noble, la menos sabia, pero era la que deseaba tener.

_[Su belleza y la luna te derrocaron_

_Te rompió el trono_

_Y de tus labios sacó el Aleluya]_

No sé lo que me pasó cuando la vi la primera vez. Era como ser atrapado por un instinto ancestral, que me había apoderado sólo para hacerme entrever sus rasgos en la luz de la luna. En el exacto momento cuando le hablaba de lo que iba a ser mi eterno rival.

Tonto, Jake.

Allí empezó todo. Y ella había actuado su papel tan bien de anihilarme.

Ya no existía nada del Jacob Black de esa noche. Sólo el recuerdo en la mente de una chica que dentro de poco iba a ser mujer, que dentro de poco ya no iba a estar humana.

Se había tomado todo. Había rompido mi inocencia o, al menos, el poco de esa que poseía desde que nací. Lo solo que me quedaba eran las piernas, para seguir corriendo, para alejarme lo más posible de ella.

_POV Bella_

Llegué a odiar las emociones.

No había nada que no habría hecho para conciliar mis dos mundos. Pero me daba cuenta que algo así estaba imposible.

Alguien _debía_ sufrir, y yo había tenido éxito de hacerlos sufrir todos.

Bueno, Isabella Swan.

_[El amor no es una marcha de la victoria_

_Es un frio y roto Aleluya]_

No había ganadores. Sólo demasiadas palabras no dichas, demasiado dejado al azar, demasiadas decisiones que no había tenido el coraje de tomar. Amaba a Edward más que mi vida, y eso estaba claro ya, pero nuestro matrimonio no era el triunfo de nuestro amor. Sólo era el mal menor, un compromiso, el arma que iba a impedir a mi corazón de romperse. De esa manera, sólo estaba desgarrado.

Una herida que nunca iba a guarir en el tiempo, estaba consciente de eso.

No había risas. Ya no desde cuando Jacob se había escapado.

Estaba a punto de casarme, y mi mejor amigo no iba a estar allí.

Eso por mí era un fracaso.

_POV Jacob_

No había tenido éxito de resistir.

Ella estaba allí, hermosa, y yo la miraba disfrutar una felicidad que nunca iba a ver dentro de mis ojos.

Me acerqué, con cuidado. No sabía si estaba allí por mí, o sólo porque sabía qué verme iba a hacerla malditamente feliz. Pero ya estaba, y no iba a quedarme a lado mirando, como un ladrón. Aunque, de hecho, hubiera algo de robar. Y estaba allí bailando, la cara roja, torpe. Mi Bella, incomoda y siempre avergonzada. No pude evitar de sonreír.

“Hola, Bells.” dije. Ella me miró, y en su cara apareció una sonrisa que me hizo sentir orgulloso.

“¡Jake! Tú... viniste.” exclamó. Me encogí de hombros.

“No me lo habría perdido por nada.” ironicé. Ella bajó los ojos.

_[Había un tiempo cuando me habrías dejado saber_

_Lo que de verdad pasa abajo_

_Pero ahora nunca me lo mostrarías, ¿verdad?]_

Habían demasiadas palabras no dichas entre nosotros. Y yo sabía qué ella nunca iba a decirlas. Tal vez por miedo de herirme, de herir a Edward... o de herir a sí misma. Pero en ese momento no me importaba de nada, lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos y la irrealidad de esa situación. Le sonreí, y ella apenas devolvió. En la mente seguían pasándome imágenes de nuestra vida juntos, reales e inventadas por mi ferviente fantasía.

“¿Vienes?” le pedí, indicando con la cabeza una esquina más aislada. Vi a Edward levantar los ojos hacia nosotros y suspirar. Sabía qué le habría gustado mucho matarme ahí mismo, y la consciencia que eso habría matado una parte de Bella también lo atormentaba. Reí, pensando de ser intocable.

Pero esto no resolvía nada.

_POV Bella_

No había tenido éxito de resistir.

Su mirada, tan confiada, me había arrastrado de vuelta consigo. Porque al final yo sabía que habría seguido a Jake hasta el fin del mundo si sólo me lo hubiera pedido.

Era profundamente irracional y equivocado. Exactamente como a mí.

“¿Por qué viniste?” murmuré.

“Creía que me hubieras invitado.” contestó listo, metiéndose en la defensiva. Yo hice una mueca.

“Sabes lo que quiero decir. Ninguno sabía dónde fueras, nos preocupamos por ti.” le hice notar. Él se encogió de hombros.

“Me hacía falta pensar.” contesta. Lo miro fijo un poco, antes de ceder a la tentación de abrazarlo.

_[Quizás fui aquí antes_

_Conozco este cuarto, caminé en este suelo_

_Vivía a solas antes de conocerte]_

Ese simple gesto desencadenó en mi reacciones que no podía explicar. Estaba como... familiar. Como si pudiera haber trazado a ciegas cada centímetro de su piel. Jacob, tuve que admitir, era mi hogar. Era mi estabilidad, era la decisión correcta.

Y yo, pese a mi prudencia, me había echado en el riesgo.

Miraba a ese chico más alto que mí, lo que tenía un aire demasiado inocente para ser llamado hombre, y veía la salvación, el calor.

Pero sentía mi amado frio a la espalda, y sabía qué nunca podría haber renunciado en eso.

Improvisamente, me eché a llorar. Jacob suspiró.

“Lo sé, Bella. Sería todo más fácil si no hubiera él, ¿verdad?”

Apenas tuve éxito de asentir, con gran pesar. Y me escapé.

Al final, él lo había hecho ya. Ahora, estaba mi turno.

_POV Jacob_

Se había acabado.

O quizás, nunca había empezado.

Sabía lo que iba a encontrar en el momento cuando decidí de meterme en sus manos. Sabía qué su corazón no me pertenecía. Pero mi camino hacia ella estaba dibujado ya, y correrlo había sido demasiado fácil.

Ahora, me daba cuenta que no tenía coordinadas, y que nunca habría sabido cómo volver atrás.

_[Y no es un grito que oyes de noche_

_Y no es alguien que vio la luz_

_Es un frio y un roto Aleluya]_

Y si mi destino era lo de buscar algo que no existía, iba a hacerlo.

Nada iba a hacerme renunciar en ella, en mi luna. Brillante, a veces sombría, malvadamente leja.

No había felicidad ese día. Sólo había a un chico y una chica que deberían haberse amado, y que habían sido separados por la muerte.

Aunque no sabía exactamente si la muerte iba a ser la suya, o si la mía estaba ya en desarrollo.

Tuve gana de gritar, pero solo me fue, en paso lento.

Nada iba a ser como antes. Aunque ella iba a cristalizarse para siempre en ese momento.

No estaba justo. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que todavía iba a amarla.

Mi maldita Isabella Swan. Después de meses me había recordado el significado de ‘frio’. Y no me había gustado para nada lo que me había mostrado.

Sin embargo, yo era calor. De alguna manera, iba a derretir ese corazón que estaba a punto de volver en hielo.

E iba a fundirlo con el mío.

_POV Bella_

Se había acabado.

No sabía cómo habría reaccionado Jake a mi fuga, pero había cortado otro de los miles hilos que me tenían atada a él.

Unos días más, y la fin de mi humanidad iba a cortar el último.

Aunque esforzándome, no podía imaginar mi vida sin él. Sin mi estúpido sol, tan infantil y caprichoso, y tan fundamental.

_[Quizás hay un Dios de arriba_

_Y todo lo que aprendí del amor_

_Fue como disparar a alguien que había desenfundado antes de mí]_

Miré a Edward, que me sonrió. Era imposible cuantificar mi amor por él.

Por lo demás, ¿Cómo se podía no querer a un hombre que podía sufrir todas mis indecisiones, todos esos comportamientos que podrían haberme alejado de él?

Suspiré. Yo no sabía nada del amor. Sólo había tenido éxito de hacerle daño a Jake, profundamente, dejándole cicatrices eternas.

Ni podía consolarse al saber que las mismas cicatrices estaban en mi piel también.

Esperé con todo mi corazón que pudiera ser feliz. Que hubiera un poco de justicia en el mundo, que iba a llevarlo lejos de mí, aunque yo no lo deseaba.

Pero era mi amigo, y merecía que alguien le diera todo lo que yo le había sacado.

Quizás de esa manera me habría sentido menos culpable por las pulsiones que me partían de las entrañas, la sensación de poderle tomar la mano y escaparme con él, en vez que escapar cada uno en una dirección diferente, como siempre.

Quería a Jacob Black. Él lo sabía, yo lo sabía y lo sabía Edward.

Lo que no sabía, que nadie me había enseñado, era que el amor no siempre acaba con vivieron felices para siempre. A menudo, los cuentos de hadas mienten más de lo que parece.

Temblé. Hacía frio esa noche. No pude evitar de sonreír.

En algún lugar, había una eterna fuente de calor que me esperaba. Y sabía qué, tarde o temprano, ese calor iba a atraerme como polilla a la luz.

 _Mi_ luz.


End file.
